No estoy celoso
by Luka-sama
Summary: Dipper no sabía que era peor, sentir esos estupidos celos por Pacifica o que cada fiesta de su hermana terminara en un completo desastre.


_Me hubiera gustado ver a Dipper celoso de Pacifica en la serie, pero como eso no paso, yo lo creare en mi imaginación :V_

 _Gravity falls no me pertenece._

 **No estoy celoso**

-Estúpido Dipper, nerd de mierda-gruño una chica furiosa.

Las personas del pueblo de Gravity falls solo se apartaban al verla pasar, si bien los Northwest no eran tan poderosos como en antaño, tampoco era buena idea enfrentarse a Pacifica con ese humor. La chica ya tenía una fuerte reputación después de aquel primer verano, y los múltiples que le siguieron. Si bien todos tenían "prohibido" hablar sobre los acontecimientos, las consecuencias habían logrado atraer la atención de las personas en ese pueblo.

Además personas como Pacifica habían cambiado mucho, ya saben, ya no era extraño ver a la chica explorar el bosque o salir con gente de clase normal. Solía comportarse algo más "amable"…por lo menos ya no insultaba a los demás.

También aunque no lo admitiera muy a menudo, se había comenzado a juntar con Candy y Grenda fuera del verano. Admitía que si era amiga de esas dos era gracias a Mabel, también porque extrañaba muchísimo a la castaña fuera del verano y no tenía muchas amistades. Algo que pocos sabían, es que en algunos fines de semana, solía ir a explorar las rarezas de su pueblo con ellas, dado que antes era multimillonaria, no tenía el lujo de conocer Gravity falls como quisiera.

Ahora si bien no era tan conocedora como Dipper o sus tíos, podía decir que aparte de ellos, era la mejor que se desenvolvía con lo sobrenatural en el lugar.

…

¿Por qué pensaba en esto?

…

Cuando en medio de una tienda vio una camisa con un pino en ella, apretó con fuerza los puños a punto de querer matar a alguien.

Ya recordaba su enojo, pues tenía nombre y apellido.

Dipper Pines.

Ese estúpido Nerd que solía sacarle sonrisas y sonrojos estúpidos, ahora era causante de una gran ira en su interior. Había esperado varios meses para verlo de nuevo, para demostrarle que ahora con 17 años no era la estúpida niña rica que conoció.

¿Para qué?

Para que la ignorara olímpicamente durante su primera semana de verano al estar metido en su estúpido laboratorio de nerd.

Había esperado verlo para enseñarle sus nuevos descubrimientos, mostrarle sus anotaciones, que fueran a pasear, que hicieran estúpidas cosas románticas. Pero no, el nerd número uno del pueblo la ignoraba, como si ella tuviera la peste.

Vio de reojo a varios chicos verla mientras murmuraban, otros cuantos le guiñaban un ojo y los demás estaban buscando la oportunidad de invitarla a salir.

Ya no era rica.

Pero era hermosa, su cabellera rubia era larga, sus ojos violetas eran exóticos, su cuerpo era la envidia de las chicas (estar metida en el bosque escapando por su vida ayudaba a mantener la figura) y vestía a la moda. Sabía hablar sobre diversos temas y solía ser la numero uno en todo.

Era lo mejor de lo mejor.

Pero el estúpido Pino de mierda no lo notaba.

-¿Sucede algo Pacifica?-pregunto Mabel quien tenía varias bolsas de compras, para la mega fiesta que planeaba hacer en la noche.

Volteo a verla de reojo.

La chica seguía siendo adorable, aunque su cabello ahora era corto, seguía con esa obsesión por extrañas formas para un suéter. Aunque últimamente era bastante popular en la población masculina.

-Nada…problemas estúpidos-contesto recordando con enojo un castaño.

La inocente Mabel no entendió el doble sentido de su frase.

-Espero llegues hoy a la fiesta, seguro que eso alegrara a Dipper-añadió la chica moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo insinuantemente.

Bufo furiosa sin importarle, no quería ver a ese nerd ahora…quería verlo sufrir como ella lo hizo toda esta semana, siendo desplazada.

Vio de reojo en la tienda, la silueta de un lobo en un adorno. Una idea llego a su mente y volteo a ver a Mabel con una sonrisa brillante.

-Mabel…no importa si llevo una amistad a la fiesta, ya sabes, entre más mejor-dijo con ojos brillantes por su plan.

La castaña solo sonrió emocionada de ver a su amiga feliz.

…

Luego de varias horas de alistar la mansión del "El Viejo McGucket", quien había cedido su ahora mansión para la fiesta, Mabel observaba todo con buenos ojos. Aún seguía quedándose con Dipper en la cabaña de misterio cuando volvía del verano, pero dado que ahora era Soos quien vivía ahí con su esposa, pasaban varias noches en la mansión junto a sus tíos (quienes siempre regresaban para esas fechas).

Lamentablemente dado que el tío Ford había regresado con varios nuevos proyectos, solía acaparar mucho la atención de McGucket y Dipper, por eso planeo la fiesta, para que por una noche todo fuera diversión.

Ya tenía el Karaoke.

Noto de reojo como su tío Stan cobraba la entrada, pues a pesar de tener mucho dinero por sus descubrimientos y salvar el planeta en varias ocasiones, no había nada como estafar a las personas.

-Vamos Dipper, sonríe-dijo acercándose a su hermano, quien estaba en una esquina leyendo un libro.

El castaño que ahora era más alto que ella, con cuerpo algo más formado que un adolecente promedio pero sin abusar mucho, con ropas de adolecente y mente de Nerd.

Este la vio de reojo antes de regresar al libro.

-Deja ese libro por un momento, vamos a divertirnos-pidió con un puchero.

Si bien los antiguos diarios habían desaparecido, Dipper se había encargado de escribir los suyos propios, llenos de sus aventuras y extrañas criaturas que aparecieran. Ahora estaba escribiendo el número 4 de su colección.

-Mabel, no estoy de ánimo para una fiesta-indico algo distante.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

-Eso no es verdad, tío Ford y tú estaban animados…hasta que llegue hoy diciendo que vendría Pacifica-le acuso de forma recriminatoria.

Este se encogió, sabía que estaba llegando a algo.

-Llevas toda la semana escapando de ella, no comprendo por qué…el último verano estaban tan unidos que todos pensábamos que serían novios-añadió algo frustrada que su OTP no se cumpliera.

Hubo un silencio entre ellos, a pesar que de fondo se escuchaba como Soos animaba la fiesta y todos parecían disfrutar.

Dipper suspiro.

Ella estaba a punto de conseguir la verdad.

Pero de pronto un sonido de exclamación los hizo voltear al mismo tiempo. Al igual que los demás, se quedaron asombrados no solo por ver a Pacifica Northwest vistiendo tan hermosa como siempre y atrayendo la atención de todos, era su acompañante quien se robaba las miradas y suspiros de todas las chicas. Varios centímetros más alto que Dipper, cuerpo aún más marcado, con una melena negra peinada para atrás y una leve sombra de barba.

Mabel abrió la boca impresionada.

Era el chico más guapo que veía en su vida, estaba segura que no era la única en pensar eso.

¿Dónde había estado toda su vida?

Dipper volteo a ver incrédulo a Pacifica, antes de comenzar a sentir nuevamente aquella sensación burbujeante en su interior y esas ganas homicidas.

No de nuevo.

…

-Vaya, supongo que tu plan está funcionando-dijo el peli negro notando como todos lo veían.

Metió en su boca varios aperitivos de forma atractiva, escucho algunos suspiros de las chicas cercanas.

-Esto no funcionara al menos que ese Nerd me vea-indico Pacifica jugando con una patata, intentando no ver a todos lados en busca de Dipper y ser una obvia con su plan.

Era demasiado listo.

El chico a su lado suspiro divertido, sin duda que se llevara tan bien con Pacifica era por eso mismo, ya que la chica no tenía ningún interés en su persona. Ellos se habían conocido hace tres años, ella lo había salvado en medio del bosque cuando había peleado con su familia. Cada verano el solía irse con su familia al norte, pero por suerte el anterior había regresado antes para saludar a la chica e inscribirse a la preparatoria de Gravity falls.

Este año su familia había decidido quedarse el verano en el pueblo, pero no había salido del bosque hasta que Pacifica fue a buscarlo por ayuda.

-¿Me pregunto que tendrá ese chico?-murmuro con sincera curiosidad.

Pacifica lo vio de reojo.

-Dipper es un buen chico Matt, pero me fastidia que no me preste atención suficiente-

-¿Son novios?-

-No aun, es un cobarde y no me dice nada-

-¿Por qué no lo haces tú?-

-…-

Matt abrió los ojos al notar inseguridad en los ojos de Pacifica, era raro verla nerviosa o insegura respecto a alguien. Probablemente tenía miedo de ser rechazada o algo por el estilo.

Hizo el sonido de una risa ahogada, causando que esta lo viera mal.

Antes de comentar algo, una voz los hizo voltear a ver.

-Hola Pacifica, me alegra que vinieras-dijo Mabel emocionada, sin verla a ella realmente.

El peli negro pestañeo un momento al ver los ojos cafés de la chica nueva verlo con una especie de admiración. Al lado de ella estaba un chico similar, que parecía verlo con ojos que lo matarían de tener el poder. Qué curioso era ver dos personas tan similares, verlo con expresiones totalmente opuestas.

-¿Quién es tu _amigo_?-cuestiono Dipper con un extraño tono al final.

Pacifica suspiro antes de ver a otro lado.

-Matthew ellos son Mabel y Dipper Pines, chicos este es Matt mi pareja esta noche-presento Pacifica disfrutando la mirada de incredulidad del castaño ante esa última parte de la presentación.

El nuevo quiso reírse un poco de la expresión del chico, pero recordó que estaba ahí para echarle una mano a Pacifica. Así que si quería ver al castaño celoso, pues debía ayudarla.

Paso su mano sobre los hombros de la rubia, un gesto que solía significar la camaradería entre ambos, pero que ellos podían malinterpretar.

Ante los ojos de Dipper, supo que había funcionado.

-¿Me concedes esta pieza _princesa_?-

Princesa era un apodo que tenía Matthew por Pacifica, cuando esta le había contado lo ocurrido en su verano de niña, de cómo habían perdido todo y a la vez ganado mucho. Sabía que la chica quería matarlo cada que la llamaba así, la sintió incluso tensarse bajo su brazo con ganas de pegarle un puñetazo (Dios como dolían esos golpes) pero al final solo sonrió falsamente antes de llevarlo a la pista de baile, majando su pie apropósito.

-Es tan hermoso-dijo Mabel con ojos soñadores.

En cambio Dipper miro con furia al chico llamado Matt.

Tenía ganas de encogerlo y mandarlo de una patada a la luna.

…

Luego de unos minutos la gente logro procesar la incursión de un chico tan apuesto. Todos ahora bailaban en el centro de la pista, donde Pacifica reía divertida ante los movimientos fuera de coordinación de Matt, que a pesar de bailar mal, todos lo veían fascinados. Los minutos pronto se transformaron en dos horas, las mejores dos horas de Mabel al ver un chico tan guapo, incluso este le había sonreído varias veces y le había dado un panecillo de su plato cuando lo pidió.

Era gracioso, de no ser porque ese chico venía con Pacifica, juraría que estaba coqueteando con ella…o tal vez era muy amigable.

Se despidió de Pacifica y Matt, para buscar a su hermano. Antes de irse noto como Pacifica golpeaba de forma ruda el hombro de Matt y este soltaba una carcajada antes de jalarle el pelo de forma dura y sacándole una lagrima en el proceso. No parecían una pareja, en realidad le recordaban mucho a Dipper y ella misma.

Subió las escaleras notando la habitación de su hermano entreabierta.

Entro sin pedir permiso, solo para ver a Dipper tirado en su cama con expresión de molestia.

-Te estás perdiendo la mejor fiesta del año-le acuso sentándose en la cama a su lado.

Este gruño.

-Debo estar perdiéndome como Pacifica y ese idiota están coqueteando mientras se besan en todo el lugar…si gran fiesta mi trasero-murmuro volteando a la pared con pocos ánimos.

Mabel suspiro cansada de todo ese melodrama.

-¿Qué sucedió con Pacifica?-

Vio como este metía su cabeza bajo su almohada.

Estaba por levantarse en busca de su garfio y unas latas de refresco para hacerlo hablar, cuando este la detuvo.

-Ya había visto ese chico, el último día de verano fui a buscar a Pacifica para invitarla a una cita…pensaba hacer algo estúpido y declararme, pero al llegar a su hogar note como estaba abrazando a ese idiota de Matt y luego de un rato iban al bosque emocionados-comento bajo la almohada.

Mabel abrió los ojos impresionada.

Iba a decir algo cuando…

-Tal vez si hubieras preguntado no estarías en esta patética situación-dijo una voz al lado de la puerta.

Dipper se incorporó en la cama de inmediato y Mabel giro sorprendida. Con las manos en sus bolsillos y una pose cool, Matt miraba divertido la situación al lado de una cansada Pacifica.

Los gemelos se vieron de reojo incrédulos.

-Estábamos buscando a Mabel para decirte que una chica llamada Candy quiere secuestrar a un lord que se metió a la fiesta…estamos algo preocupados…que tal si te ayudo a rescatar al pobre-dijo pasando sus manos por los hombros de la chica y sacándola a velocidad record.

…

Fuera del cuarto Mabel se sentía en una nube de azúcar al estar junto a un chico tan guapo y atractivo, mientras este sonreía de medio lado viendo como la habitación quedaba atrás.

-Pacifica me debe una grande-indico caminando con tranquilidad.

-¿Qué paso con Candy?-pregunto Mabel recordando a su amiga.

Hizo un gesto de restarle importancia con las manos.

-Ya debe estar metida en una habitación violándolo o algo así, que tal si disfrutamos un poco de la fiesta-dijo de forma seductora.

Mabel chillo antes de arrastrarlo al centro de la fiesta.

Era la mejor fiesta de su vida.

…

Pacifica miro de reojo el cuarto de Dipper, no menciono nada de que ese solía ser su habitación…aunque ahora parecía ser una especie de cuarto de Nerd, con apuntes por todos lados y símbolos extraños. Ignoro la mirada del chico sobre ella mientras caminaba a un escritorio, después de todo, él la había ignorado toda una semana y debería pagar para que tuviera una cucharada de su propia medicina. Sonrió levemente al ver el nuevo diario del chico en proceso de escritura.

Recordó el diario número tres, como prácticamente todo fue escrito por ella, le había entregado varios apuntes y nuevos datos a Dipper…este agradecido los transcribió todos al diario número tres.

Tomo aire antes de voltearse de brazos cruzados, notando aun la insistente mirada del chico sobre ella.

-Vaya…es la primera vez en esta semana que puedo gozar de un poco de atención-le acuso sin ninguna anestesia.

Este vio a otro lado.

-No creo que ocupes mi atención, no te vi muy falta de atención con ese idiota tras de ti-

Alzo una ceja incrédula.

-Por Dios Dipper, Matt es mi mejor amigo, suele ayudarme en mis investigaciones cuando no estamos en el verano-

Esas no eran las mejores palabras a decir.

Lo vio levantarse de golpe y caminar con ojos furiosos a hasta estar frente a ella, se puso algo nerviosa como solía ocurrir cuando este se acercaba mucho. Pero si bien no tenía tanto orgullo como antes, aún conservaba parte de este, así que lo vio con una ceja arriba esperando que dijera lo que pensaba.

-¿Pasas con él cuando no estoy?-le pregunto casi colérico.

Vaya lo creía más inteligente, pero simplemente parecía repartir sus palabras.

-¿Celoso?-cuestiono sin responder una pregunta que ella había afirmado antes.

Los ojos de Dipper brillaron enojados, antes de tomarla de las muñecas y jalarla hasta su cama. Todo dio un giro extraño cuando sintió el extraño colchón en su espalda y a Dipper sobre ella. Se sonrojo furiosamente sin comprender que pasaba.

En el verano pasado había visto al chico en un paseo por el bosque, un ligero abrazo y un tímido beso oculto entre las praderas…esas cosas que nadie sabría…solo ellos.

Pero ahora era diferente, ahora la boca de Dipper estaba prácticamente sobre la suya de forma demandante. Podía sentir la desesperación en cada movimiento, su forma de querer controlar la situación y la forma en que una de sus manos sujetaba su cadera. Su cordura murió a los 0.5 segundos, antes de devolverle el beso con igual desesperación.

Vaya cuando había planeado poner al chico celoso, no había pensado que todo saldría tan bien.

Cuando este se separó, intento normalizar su respiración sin verse tan comprometedora.

-Por supuesto que estoy celoso, no dejare que ningún chico de pacotilla y atractivo este tanto tiempo a solas contigo-gruño antes de verla con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron sin poder evitar verlo atractivo, con ese porte seguro y sobre ella.

-No sabía que eras del tipo celoso-susurro con una media sonrisa al sentir sus labios casi sobre los suyos.

En esta ocasión el beso fue menos violento que el anterior, este era más apasionado, más suave y a la vez intenso. Los brazos de Pacifica atrajeron casi por completo a Dipper, mientras este disfrutaba del calor que el cuerpo de la chica desprendía.

Ambos se vieron de reojo, comprendiendo el calor que estaba creciendo y lo que pasaría si continuaban por ese camino. Estaban en medio de una fiesta, nadie se daría cuenta de lo que pasaba. No es como si ambos no quisieran hacer algo de esa forma.

Pacifica se sonrojo al igual que Dipper.

-N-No tiene por qué ser esta noche-murmuro el castaño algo nervioso-aunque n-no es que no quiera-añadió algo tímido.

La rubia asintió, pues ella estaba lago insegura también.

-Ya tendremos otras oportunidades-afirmo para sí misma.

Vio una chispa en los ojos de Dipper, parecía querer acercarse para darle un ligero beso en la frente, pero algo lo detuvo.

Pacifica se paralizo al escuchar un aullido venir desde lejos y espantada volteo a ver la ventana. En medio del cielo había una enorme luna llena. Se golpeó la frente mientras se ponía de pie.

-Matt-indico levantarse de golpe.

-¿Qué tiene que ver ese chico ahora?-dijo Dipper evidentemente celoso.

Unos gritos del público y un poco de humo indicaron que la fiesta terminaría como de costumbre, con un total desastre.

-¡DIPPER, TENEMOS UN PROBLEMA!-dijo Soos abriendo la puerta de golpe.

Por dicha ahora no estaban en una situación comprometedora.

Atrás de Soos vieron como el tío Stan intentaba golpear a un enorme hombre lobo de pelaje negro, pero este lo lanzaba sin piedad sobre su hermano gemelo.

Dipper giro a ver como Pacifica reía nerviosa.

-MATT ES UN HOMBRE LOBO-gritaba Mabel claramente emocionada, recordando las últimas novelas de vampiro y hombres lobo que leyó antes del verano.

-Tal vez olvide decir que Matt es un licántropo que conocí hace algunos años-dijo Pacifica avergonzada.

Dipper pego su mano en la frente, antes de que ambos corrieran a los diarios para buscar la solución.

Ya al día siguiente resolvería el problema romántico que tenía con Pacifica y buscaría una solución a sus celos. Ahora debía controlar la fiesta como de costumbre.

Después de todo, en Gravity falls las fiestas solían tener esas clases de finales.

 **Fin**

 _Esta serie me fascina._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
